


Noisy Love

by CompletelyCreative



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Fandom-songs challenge, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, fswc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/CompletelyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Bucky a few weeks to figure it out. To really understand why Steve always practically clung to his arm whenever they were in a group setting, but always dragged someone else along when they wanted to go to the movies. To completely grasp why he was never without Steve at parties, but never with Steve in the mornings. Or at night. Or at any other time of the fucking day, for that matter. And when he finally, really, completely processed the train of reason, it was the middle of the night, and he shot straight up in his bed. </p>
<p>Day 8 of my <a href="http://scarlettcharlie.tumblr.com/post/120572418981/fandom-songs-writing-challenge">Fandom-Songs 30 Day Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a little Stucky in the middle of my Destiel streak for the eighth day of my challenge, I hope it's okay! (this is my first time writing Stucky it's untapped territory I hope it's alright)
> 
> Day 8 of my Fandom-Songs 30 Day Challenge found [here](http://scarlettcharlie.tumblr.com/post/120572418981/fandom-songs-writing-challenge).
> 
> This day is loosely based off of the song 'What You Know' by Two Door Cinema Club.

It took Bucky a few weeks to figure it out. To really understand why Steve always practically clung to his arm whenever they were in a group setting, but always dragged someone else along when they wanted to go to the movies. To completely grasp why he was never without Steve at parties, but never with Steve in the mornings. Or at night. Or at any other time of the fucking day, for that matter. And when he did finally, really, completely process the train of reason, it was the middle of the night, and he shot straight up in his bed. 

It was a well-known fact around the neighborhood that Bucky was quite the ladies’ man. He always had been, from his freshman year in high school, when he saw his first pair of a girl’s stockings that weren’t on her legs. Girls always seemed to like his height, or maybe his jawline, or shoulders... they always just seemed to like him. He picked up Birds like he was in a Disney film, and they always just flew his way. 

It was also no secret, that Bucky absolutely loved it. He was the ladies’ man, and he reserved that name.

Steve, on the other hand, never really did.

Bucky never really got why Steve didn’t pick up steam with women. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a good-looking guy or anything. He was a perfectly suitable candidate to go steady with one of Bucky’s Birds. He was a funny guy too, and Bucky knew that for sure. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t into chicks, either. Bucky had even asked about that, and Steve said he was totally cool with ‘em (though now that he thought about it, Steve never really specified who ‘them’ was...). He tried to pry, too, and ask if he liked anyone, and the kid blushed. So that wasn’t the problem... He was always just quiet around girls, and no matter who Bucky tried to set up with him, he just seemed disinterested. He could never find out why, and when he asked if he liked someone else, Steve would just never answer. He would refuse to be alone with any girl that held his hand... but also refused to be alone with Bucky, his best friend for Pete’s Sake... Bucky just didn’t get it.  
Until he woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, yelling Steve’s name. It was like a light-bulb went off in his head.

And he didn’t quite know how to feel about it.

 

|-|-|-|

 

7.30 A.M., and Steve could sense the thick smell of pure-black coffee wafting down the narrow halls of his apartment. There was only one person that Steve knew took his coffee like that -- and he couldn’t try to guess why he was in his place at such an early time. 

He traced his fingers along the wall as he shuffled down the hall. Although the lights were dim he was squinting his eyes, and needed to remind himself to check his feet and take his pills, even though he couldn’t leave the house without doing so. He cleared his throat before he called out in a thick morning voice, ‘Buck?

‘Is that you?’ Steve rounded the corner into his small checkered kitchen to see Bucky sitting at the small table, sipping at a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He squinted his eyes. ‘Bucky... uh, what’re you... doin’ here?’ Bucky shrugged. He was dressed in his brown padded uniform, and even at 7.30 in the morning, it drove Steve just a bit crazy.

‘I’ve been here for a few hours.’

‘Oh, shit... well Buck, you shoulda woken me up.’

‘Nah, I wouldn’t do that to you.’

‘Oh, c’mon, I’m always here...’ Bucky flipped the page of his newspaper but didn’t answer him. Steve became suddenly aware that he was still just in his boxers and a heavy sweatshirt, even though it was early June in Brooklyn. He crossed his arms. ‘Um... what do you need, Buck?’ 

Bucky waited a while before responding, and Steve knew that could mean two things -- one, Bucky was thinking real hard about the subject in conversation, and therefore it was important... or, he already knew what he was going to say, and therefore it was really important. The way that he took his breath told Steve that he had been spending the past ‘few hours’ mapping out what he was going to say. 

‘Did you know, Rogers, that this is the first time we’ve been completely alone in three months?’

This was extremely important.

‘Um... what-- what do you mean? Buck?’ The newspaper folded, and Bucky put his coffee down.

‘This is the first time that we’re actually talking, Steve, in three months. Like, actually talking, y’know, without music, or cars, or something else that you can listen to instead of me.’

‘Buck, you’re scarin’ me a bit...’

‘You’ve been actin’ real strange these past few months, Steve, and just last night I figured out why.’ Steve opened his mouth to say something, but he was dry of words. He didn’t have any argument. He could just sigh.

‘You’ve been avoiding me every chance that it’s quiet, but when I invite you out with some girls, you take the opportunity, but then once you meet ‘em, you never seem interested. You can’t stand to be without me it looks, and you can’t stand to be just with me. And when I try to get you to be with someone else, you’re never into it. And I’ve asked you, Steve, why you’re so like this, and you can never give me a straight answer. You just keep quiet, but you always look like you’re longing for something, for someone. And it took me a week to figure it all out, but I finally did.

‘It’s all about me, isn’t it, Steve?’

Steve was simply staring at the cup of coffee that was leaving a dripped ring printed on Bucky’s folded newspaper. He was sucking on his bottom lip, like a grand scheme of his had just been torn to shreds. Bucky walked up closer to him, standing over him, taller than him, like he always did. Steve didn’t want to be driven crazy, but it still always happened, just a little bit.

‘What’s worse, Steve? Being alone... or being alone with me?’ Steve looked up at him, and Bucky wanted to take a step back. There was a look in his eye, that Bucky had never seen before, not in such a close, raw light. He didn’t know what emotions it carried, but he didn’t want to see it taking Steve over, right before his eyes. Steve’s breath was shaky, but just like the stupid kid always did, he stood up tall.

‘What’s the difference?’

Bucky was taken aback. 

‘Sorry?’

‘I said-- I said, what’s the difference, Bucky? When... When I’m alone, I’m by myself, I hear silence because that’s all I hear, that’s all these half-deaf ears ever hear! And-- and when I’m alone, and alone with you, there’s just more silence, because that’s all you bring with you, when I see you... But when you’re with your girls, and you drag me along, I hate looking at you and listening to you then because I can hear sound, Bucky! I can hear laughter and I can hear kisses and screams and cars and traffic and I can hear it all -- and I love it, but I’m overhearing it. Because you’re -- you’re with your Birds, and I’ve got no one that loves me with sound. I just hear fucking silence!’ Bucky stepped closer.

‘Wait, are-- are you saying that you’re... jealous of me? Because... well, because of what? Because I’m a ‘ladies’ man?’ Are you fucking kidding me, Steve? I’ve tried to get you a chick of your own every time I go out, and you go out with me, and it always ends up fucking aimless! But-- but you’re standing here, in front of me, telling me that you’re jealous of me? With my ladies? And for what?’ Bucky was towering over Steve -- he was mad, and although he would never hit Steve, and Steve would never hit him, Steve was getting distracted over how tall Bucky really was. He shook his head.

‘I’m not jealous of you, Buck. I’m...’

‘Yea? You’re what, Rogers?’

‘I’m jealous of them.’

Bucky looked taken aback once again. It took a minute for him to wind Steve’s words through his mind, and even then, he took a step back.

‘You’re...’

‘Yes, Bucky. I’m jealous of... of your dates. Because, they... They don’t hear silence. Ever. They hear, heh, they hear your laughter, and your groans and moans and your yawns and they even get to hear your smile. They get the noisy love, Buck. And -- and I’m craving that.’

‘From...’

‘You.’

Steve yawned, and took a step forward to embrace Bucky as firmly as he could. He squeezed his shoulders until he felt his energy in his arms.

‘I need your noise, Bucky.’

Bucky smiled. Steve heard.


End file.
